Laboon
Laboon is an extremely large whale (of comparable or greater size than the monsters in Calm Belt), native to West Blue, whom the Straw Hat Pirates encounter immediately after entering the Grand Line. Appearance Essentially, Laboon is is a large black whale with many scars across his head where he has bashed himself against reverse mountain. He is not far fetched of many other ocean creatures in the sea as far as size goes. Later after meeting the Straw Hats, Laboon gains a (badly drawn) copy of their Jolly Roger across his scar. Personality Laboon is heavily emotional and surprisingly understanding for a whale. He understands the motives behind people's actions and has the both patience and loyalty of a good friend. He formed both strong bonds with a crew of pirates, Crocus his caretaker and with the Straw Hat crew when they passed through. In his early years he was a happy little Island Whale who formed a strong bond with his pirate friends the Rumba Pirates. However his happiness was shattered and he fell into a deep depression after he was told they had fled the Grand Line, leaving him behind. His strong will and determination was led by a blind ambition to see his friends alive again, clinging on to what little hope he had for their safety. However his efforts over the years have only led to further suffering due to his own self-inflicted injury. History Past Story Fifty years earlier, Laboon met the Rumba Pirates after becoming lost and seperated from his pod. One Piece manga - Chapter 486, Brook recalls how they met Laboon. After they cheered him up by singing he continued to follow them. The crew grew attached to him because he was "cute". Eventually, while feeding him bait, Brook somehow gave him the name "Laboon". He was accepted as a crew member and even aided them when an attack left a few crew members having fallen overboard and no one else could help them. Despite being a crew member, when the Rumba Pirates decided to go to the Grand Line, they were forced to leave Laboon behind because he was just a baby. However Laboon refused to leave them and Yorki, their captain, ordered the others to ignore Laboon. One Piece Manga - Chapter 487, Yorki and crew try to lose Laboon for the whale's safety. When the pirates finally entered the Grand Line, to their horror they found Laboon had followed them. After repairing their ship the crew finally made their farewell bid to Laboon, promising him they would return in two or three years time, after having travelled all the way around. Waiting Laboon patiently waited for them at Grand Line's entrance. His caretaker is a doctor named Crocus, who normally mans the Lighthouse that introduces travelers into Grand Line. Crocus revealed to him that his friends had effectively abandoned him by fleeing the Grand Line through the Calm Belt. The old doctor had cared for Laboon ever since his friends left him and tried to make Laboon understand the situation. Although Laboon knew the truth about his friends, he refused to admit to himself that they were gone. That night Laboon turned his head towards the mountain and slammed himself into it for the first time. Over the years that would pass, Laboon gained many scars on his head from slamming into Reverse Mountain. He believed he could destroy the mountain and return to West Blue where his friends would be waiting for him. Present Story After enterting the Grand Line was Laboon the first thing the Strawhat Pirates saw. Launching the cannon in the hopes it would slow them down, Luffy instead hit Laboon. After saving him from Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday who were trying to use Laboon for food, Luffy was explained by Crocus why Laboon was slamming his head into the Red Line Monkey D. Luffy, in an effort to give Laboon a renewed sense of hope, picked a fight with the whale by jamming the Going Merry's mast into the whale's head. After the battle (which Luffy calls a draw), Luffy promises to Laboon that he will return to see him, under the guise of wanting a rematch. As a sign of this, Luffy paints the Straw Hat Jolly Roger on Laboon's head, commenting that the insignia will wash away if Laboon hits Reverse Mountain further. The Straw Hats depart, leaving behind two important friends. Current Event(Spoilers) Recently, Brook was discovered to have once been a member of Laboon's crew. It is revealed that Brook's crew had been wiped out during their journey, effectively leaving Brook the sole survivor due to the ability of the Yomi Yomi no Mi. Because of the promise Brook and the rest of his crew made to Laboon, Brook feels obligated to meet up with Laboon in order fulfill that promise. He feels that Laboon wouldn't forgive them for dying irresponsibly in the Grand Line. Later, when Brook finally joins the Straw Hat crew, Laboon is seen giving a triumphant roar. Translation and Dub Issues Originally, in the Japanese manga and anime, the appearance of Laboon is also the introduction of Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday, two Frontier Agents of Baroque Works who are responsible for bringing the Straw Hat Pirates to Whisky Peak (Misty Peak in the English dub). However, the fight between Luffy and Laboon where Laboon is stabbed with Going Merry's mast was deemed to be too controversial and violent by 4Kids for American audiences, so Laboon was passed off as an iceberg that was effectively destroyed by Monkey D. Luffy. (In the July 2006 English issue of Shonen Jump, there is a page featuring upcoming One Piece cards; in this, he is called "Raboon," but his name remains "Laboon," in the manga itself.) This missing "arc" was also significant in it was originally how Nami came to have a Log Pose, though this was also written around in the English anime. In the orignal, Nami found a log pose left by Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday, which Luffy destroyed. Crocus then gave them his log pose. In the 4Kids version, the log pose was inside Usopp's pocket which was found when it fell out. Usopp had a "flashback" (the scene of Yasopp saying "I can shoot the antene off a ant" was used to mouth the words) where he apparently told his wife Usopp will find this useful when he becomes a pirate. Nami and Sanji both then recalled information about the Log Pose and the Grand Line from their past mentors (just with Yassop, again these scenes this reused previous scenes to retell the Grand Line). Much of the background was edited from outside the Going Merry to inside instead (where the pose was found). This situation also created a plot hole in the events concerning Brook.One Piece Manga - Chapter 459, Brook's relationship with Laboon is revealed. References External Links *Sperm Whale - Wikipedia article about the type of whale Laboon resembles *Whaling - Wikipedia article about the controversy which 4kids censored Laboon for Category:Animal Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters Category:West Blue Characters Category:Rumba Pirates